Decodable indicia are patterns, marks, or messages which are designed to be scanned and interpreted by computer and/or other mechanical and/or automated methods. Many known types of decodable indicia fall under the category of barcodes. Barcodes are graphical representations of data, the most common of which are referred to as one dimensional (1D) and two dimensional (2D) barcodes. 1D barcodes are graphical entities that represent data by varying the widths and spacing of parallel lines. 2D barcodes are also graphical entities that represent data, but in addition to the parallel lines, or bars, a 2D barcode may contain rectangles, dots, hexagons and other geometric patterns in two dimensions. The data encoded in the barcodes are interpreted by optical scanners and/or software. Barcodes can be scanned by special optical scanners called barcode readers as well as by general purpose devices such as smart phones. Other types of decodable indicia include optical character recognition (OCR), glyphs, or other visual markings. Also, non-visual technologies such as magnetic strips, radio-frequency identification (RFID), and other non-visual technologies fall under the definition of decodable indicia as well.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.